Ladder assemblies are typically needed on large vehicles for an operator to climb up to the cab of the vehicle. The ladder must be moved to a lowered position to allow the operator to climb onto the vehicle and moved to a raised position to prevent damage to the ladder when the vehicle is in use. One example involves a ladder asembly having a ladder and rails which are positioned in a track to guide and position the ladder during movement. In another example, it has been proposed to use link members to move the ladder between a lowered and a raised position. One of the problems associated with an arrangement using tracks or linkage to guide and support the ladder during movement is that the structure is too complex and bulky. The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.